The field of invention is modular conveyor chains and belts, and more particularly, side-flexing modular conveyor chains and belts.
Side-flexing modular conveyor chains and belts are typically formed from a plurality of chain links pivotally linked about a horizontal axis by a hinge pin. Each link has a leading edge side including a plurality of eyes that are interdigitated with a plurality of eyes formed in a trailing edge side of an adjacent link. In most known side-flexing chains and belts, coaxial slotted holes formed in the eyes receive the hinge pin to pivotally link the adjacent links together about a horizontal axis.
The eyes are slotted to allow the chain or belt to side-flex, or travel along a curve. When side-flexing, the portion of the links on the inside of the curve collapse, or are forced closer to together, while the portion of the links on the outside of the curve expand, or are pulled apart, to allow the chain or belt to travel along the curve. As a result all of the tension when side-flexing is carried in the outer most eye of the links and the outermost eye and shear point on the hinge pin carries the entire load of the chain tension which can cause premature failure. Therefore, a need exists for a side-flexing conveyor chain module that distributes chain tension across the width of the belt module